


Ask And You Shall Receive

by StillTryingToFly



Series: Let's get Kinky [1]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Safe Sane and Consensual, This was supposed to be porn, frank discussions of BDSM, gratuitous use of nicknames, it somehow turned to fluff, slight sub drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTryingToFly/pseuds/StillTryingToFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Caleb actually have a grown up conversation about their feelings. And then they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be mindless porn but it somehow turned into a fic about the importance of good communication. There is also a brief mention of Caleb and Ben having other relationships, which is not unreasonable in this made up universe. The second chapter will be nothing but porn, but this first one is pretty tame.

“I want you to dominate me.”

Caleb paused with the beer bottle halfway to his lips as his brain scrambled around for a response to his boyfriend’s sudden announcement.

Ben was squashed on the opposite end of the couch with his knees pulled up to his chest, his face flushed pink and his jaw clenched as he stared Caleb in the eye waiting for a response.

“Uh, okay. Do you have anything particular in mind or...” Caleb trailed off when he noticed the look Ben was giving him. “What?”

“You’re okay with that?” Ben looked mortified but plowed on anyway. “You’re okay with me wanting you to,” he paused looking like he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. “With me wanting you to boss me around in bed?”

“Yes,” Caleb said wondering if this was a trick question. “Were you expecting a different response, Tallboy?”

Ben shrugged and looked away.

Caleb knew Ben well enough to see the nervousness beneath the embarrassment in his face, and that would never do. Caleb set his bottle down before he leaned over and pulled Ben to his chest for a hug.

“Ben, I want you to know that you will never, ever have to hide anything from me, least of all things that you want.”

Ben squirmed and ducked his head so that it rested on Caleb’s shoulder. “I know that, but it's still embarrassing to talk about.”

Caleb thought for a moment before speaking.

“Well, do you remember me telling you about the woman I met in New Haven while I was visiting you at Yale?”  

Caleb didn’t usually like to bring up the people he had slept with before he and Ben had gotten together, knowing Ben could be a little possessive when it came to him, but he would make an exception in this case.

Ben seemed to deflate.

“You mentioned screwing a ‘Well Read Woman’ there; why?” Ben’s eyes narrowed at the last word looking at Caleb suspiciously.

“Because she had three passions in life: books, food, and sex, and she spent a good bit of time introducing me to BDSM.”

Ben’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he tilted his head to the side, making him look like a perplexed puppy.

“You never told me that!”

“Yeah well, once we started dating I didn’t think you would want to hear about people I used to have sex with,” Caleb said with a laugh on the edge of his voice.

Ben just shook his head and settled more comfortably on top of Caleb.

“So,” Ben paused, unsure of how to phrase his question. “When you were with that woman--what is her name by the way? I can’t keep thinking of her as ‘The Well Read Woman’. But more importantly when you two were doing kinky things who was... the dominant one?” Ben trailed off hesitantly looking unsure about his terminology.    

Caleb rolls his eyes at Ben’s desire to know everything about everyone, Sackett must be rubbing off on him.

“In that exact order: her name is Moira, there weren’t two of us doing kinky things there were three, and she was most definitely the dominant one in our games.”

Ben’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

“Wha-- _three?!_ You had a threesome and didn’t _tell_ me?” He sounds like he might burst out laughing.

Caleb gave Ben a supremely unimpressed look. “Did I ask you what you and Nathan got up to while you were at Yale?”

That took the wind out of Ben’s sails; he slumped back down looking embarrassed.

“Sorry,” Ben says looking off to the side. “You don’t have to tell me more about your BDSM threesome if you don’t want to.”

Caleb snorts derisively as he reaches up to tug the hair tie out of Ben’s hair so he can card his fingers through it.

“You make it sound far more scandalous than it was. I happened to be in the store when some poor soul asked if they carried the 50 Shades books. After Moira explained that those books glorified and romanticized rape and abusive relationships and were badly written to boot, she sent the girl on her way with five different BDSM eroticas.”

Ben had his eyes closed in pleasure as Caleb continues to work his fingers through his hair.

“She kind of reminded me of you actually,” he said suddenly.

Ben’s eyes opened curiously.

“Really? In what way?”

“Her passion for sharing knowledge,” Caleb said fondly before leaning up to kiss Ben’s nose.

“Anyway, after that little display we got to talking and I asked about the whole,” he waves his free hand vaguely, “BDSM thing, and asked why she got so defensive about it. That led to a whole different conversation and she invited for coffee the next day, which is where I met her boyfriend, Max, and after a week of emails and discussions of limits and consent and safewords they invited me to join them for a scene. Which we planned extensively before we actually did it. Safe, sane, consensual. Anyway we would hook up whenever I was in town and you were busy, but then you and I started dating and I told them I wanted to be exclusive with you, and they seemed really happy for me, so that was that.”

Caleb continued to stroke Ben’s hair as he talked.

“That’s enough about them don’t you think?” Caleb’s voice was rough with arousal. “You said you want me to dominate you; what specifically do you want me to do?” He punctuated his last question with a kiss to Ben’s throat that made him moan.

Ben blinked rapidly trying to organize his thoughts.

“Uh, I uh, I sometimes fantasize about you pinning me down or tying me up and having your way with me.”

Ben stopped and looked at Caleb unsure of how he would react; Caleb made an encouraging ‘go on’ gesture at him but said nothing.

“I think about how you might gag me to keep me quiet, or maybe spank me if you thought I needed it. I sometimes wonder if you told me not to cum how long I would be able to hold off, to obey you--”

Ben’s cheeks had turned a rather adorable shade of pink by the time he broke off and pressed his face into Caleb’s chest.

“Thank you.”

The words, soft and sincere from Caleb’s mouth, hadn’t been what Ben expected to hear after his confession.

“What for?” He asked, his voice muffled against Caleb’s chest.

“For sharing that with me. For giving that part of yourself to me. I’m honored that you trust me with it. And I will give you what you want Tallboy, but only after we talk about limits and safewords, do you understand?”

Ben nodded vigorously before snuggling farther in Caleb’s chest. It was too cute for Caleb to stand, and with that he leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of Ben’s head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the porn I promised you. It's still really fluffy though. The next story will be more hardcore. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I had originally planned but I feel very strongly about clear communication for any BDSM scenes so I added the first chapter to explain that this scene was well planned in advance.

“Do you remember your safeword?”

If Caleb weren’t so genuinely concerned for his wellbeing Ben would have rolled his eyes (of course he remembers his safeword, how could he possibly forget their hometown), but instead he nods.

“Setauket.”

“Right, and if your mouth is occupied?”

“Just tap you three times and everything stops, we’ve talked about this a hundred times in the past two days, I’ve got it Caleb--”

Caleb fists his hand in Ben’s hair and cuts him off with a kiss that leaves Ben a little dazed.

“Alright then Tallboy, if you’re so sure of yourself, strip.”

And with that Caleb stepped back, watching as Ben fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. He could practically feel Caleb’s eyes all over him, and the heat in his gaze made Ben feel warm, even as he exposed his body to cool air of their bedroom. He didn't hesitate in his stripping until he was left in his boxers; he glanced at Caleb, suddenly a little nervous, but Caleb just nodded encouragingly at him, and Ben hooked his fingers under the waistband and slid his boxers down his thighs and let them drop to his feet in a puddle of cloth.

Ben swallowed thickly; he was standing completely naked in front of Caleb, who hadn't even taken off his shoes. Ben's heart was beating a fast tattoo against his ribcage. He waited to see what Caleb would do. For a long moment, Caleb simply let the tension build as he examined Ben’s body in leisurely fashion.

Ben had to fight to keep his hands at his sides. He wasn't ashamed of his body, but this examination from a clothed and confident Caleb made him feel exposed. Embarrassment mixed with arousal making him nearly vibrate with excitement.

“On your knees.”

Caleb’s voice had taken an authoritative edge to it that made Ben feel weak in the knees, maybe the ground was the best place for him while Caleb was talking like that.

Caleb stepped forward until the slight bulge in his jeans was inches from Ben’s nose and bent down to tug Ben’s hair out of the bun he’d strangled it in that morning. He began to work his fingers gently through the tangles making Ben bite his lip with a whimper.

“Christ, Tallboy, you look a picture like this,” Caleb said lowly giving Ben’s hair one last stroke before he began to unfasten his jeans.

Caleb didn’t even have to tell him what to do next; as soon as his hands reached his belt buckle Ben had eagerly opened his mouth in anticipation.

When they had started dating Ben had been embarrassed by his own inability to go down on a guy without choking, even though Caleb said it didn’t matter to him if Ben never could. Ben had never met a challenge he hadn’t thrown himself into headfirst, and he had insisted he could learn. He had been right.

Ben gave the head a quick, almost tentative lick, then let his tongue travel down the underside of Caleb's cock. Ben’s hands were gripping Caleb’s jean-clad thighs to keep his balance; Caleb was cradling Ben’s face with his hands, one of his thumbs slipping past Ben’s lips, urging him to open his mouth wider. Ben complied, taking Caleb's cock in as far as he could without gagging. Then the slow build began, working himself farther and farther down Caleb’s cock.

"Come on, Tallboy, you can take more, I know you can."

He could. Ben breathed in through his nose and slid his mouth down further, until he nearly choked with it.

Caleb brought his hands to rest gently on the back of Ben's head, fingers threaded through his soft hair, as Ben closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow more of Caleb down in an effort to get him off.

Suddenly Ben feels his nose bump against Caleb’s pelvis and feels pleased with himself before he gags again. His eyes snap open and his instinct is to pull back, but Caleb keeps his hands in Ben’s hair and pushes him back down, trusting Ben to tap out if he’s truly uncomfortable.

Ben closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing through his nose, trying to calm his fluttering throat so he can deepthroat Caleb properly. When he’s more relaxed, Caleb pets the top of his head and strokes his hair as a reward.

Eventually he falls into a rhythm that draws appreciative groans from Caleb, which in turn stoke the flame of Ben’s own arousal.

The feeling of warm, wet muscle around his cock, the sight of Ben kneeling naked before him and his eyes - his blue eyes peeking up at Caleb through his lashes, even as his head moved up and down, Caleb's cock repeatedly disappearing and reappearing through Ben’s sinful lips.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Caleb asked his voice choked with arousal, his fingers tightening in Ben's hair as he was nearing completion. "How your lips look and feel around my cock? The way you're looking at me now...?"

Ben groaned at that, long and drawn out and vibrating Caleb's cock, and with that he twisted Ben's hair to keep him steady there as he came.

It almost sounded like he was choking, but when he tried to pull off Ben made a noise of distress and gripped his hips tighter.

When Caleb pulled his cock out, finally, there was a trail of saliva between the tip and Ben's lips. Ben blushed but didn’t break eye contact when it breaks and the string of saliva and cum lands on his chin.

Caleb pursed his lips in consideration before he leaned forward and swiped the mess off Ben’s chin with his thumb and holds it to Ben’s lips. Without being told Ben takes him in his mouth and made a show of cleaning Caleb’s thumb; when he was done Caleb pulled back.

“You were so good for me Ben, trying so hard to make me cum, I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?” Caleb said glancing down at Ben’s neglected cock that was flushed red with arousal.

Ben had felt a rush of satisfaction with Caleb’s praise but as soon as a reward was mentioned he felt almost overcome with lust.

“Yes, Caleb, please--”

That was as far as he got before Caleb had joined him on the floor and was jerking him off with the lube he had stashed in his pocket before they started their scene. He kept a steady stream of praise in Ben’s ear, but Ben was too blissed out to register most of it, and when he came he almost blacked out with the pleasure of it.

It got a little fuzzy from there but when he opened his eyes again Caleb had shed his own clothes and was wiping Ben down with a damp washcloth. Ben blinked in surprise.

“Hey there, Tallboy. Back with us yet?”

Ben thinks about it for a moment before he answers.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Sorry for getting all swooney; that was...intense.”

“You don’t say? I know I’m good in bed but you don’t usually become a puddle of goo when you get a handjob, Benny boy.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Ben smiled.

“In the morning, I’m too tired now.”

“Whatever you say Tallboy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So comment and tell me what you loved or hated or what you want to read next; I am open to suggestions.


End file.
